1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to composite optical interference filters and also to image scanner systems incorporating such filters. The invention is especially suitable for a film scanner having a CCD imager in providing filters used in the lamphouse of such a system.
2. Cross Reference to Related Applications
Reference is made to U.S. patent applications: Ser. No. 421,894, entitled "Illumination System for a Film Scanner", filed on Oct. 16, 1989, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,012,346; Ser. No. 421,893, entitled "A Beam Splitter for Color Imaging Apparatus", filed on Oct. 16, 1989, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,002,365; Ser. No. 422,328, entitled "Telecine Scanning Apparatus with Spectrally-Shifted Sensitivities Responsive to Negative or Print Film Dyes," filed on Oct. 16, 1989, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,003,379. All of these applications are assigned to the assignee of the present invention. Reference is also made to the Military Standardization Handbook--Optical Design, sec. 20.4.8.4 (1962).